1. Field of Invention
Embodiments relate to headgear configured for hands-free two-way communication, and in particular to protective eyewear for medical personnel that provides hands-free two-way communication.
2. Related Art
Surgeons are typically required to send and receive information outside the surgical theater during surgery. In order to preserve the sterile field in which the surgeon places his or her hands, another surgical team member either relays information between the surgeon and a third party, or holds a telephone handset near the surgeon""s mouth and ear. Both procedures are awkward and distracting, both to the communicating surgeon and to other persons (e.g., other surgeons) in the theater. Holding a handset in a position to allow the surgeon to converse is further complicated by surgical eye protection, surgical headgear, or other optical instruments the surgeon uses during surgery.
Surgeons also require information about supporting medical equipment operation. A surgeon who wants to know the pressure being output by a pump, for example, must ask someone to read and announce the pressure. Again, this procedure is awkward, distracting, and inefficient because the information must be relayed through another person and is audible to other in the room. Likewise, distractions and inefficiencies occur because surgeons operating equipment such as cameras must ask another person to make camera and video monitor adjustments.
Surgeons narrate their actions as they perform some procedures. A surgeon may simultaneously narrate for an instructional video recording. Most, if not all, jurisdictions require surgeons to prepare and file notes that describe the surgeries they perform. Surgeons typically dictate such surgical notes after each procedure and send the recorded dictation to a transcription service. The transcription service prepares a transcript which the surgeon reviews, revises if necessary, and approves. The transcripts are typically kept by a hospital records department. The use of a separate commercial transcription service is slow and expensive.
Apart from specific medical requirements, two-way voice telecommunication is common and is becoming increasingly popular as new telecommunication services are developed. For instance, many people now own portable cellular telephones, and cellular telephone capability is now being integrated into personal digital assistants (PDAs). But persons performing manual tasks often require both hands to remain free. Thus hands-free communication capability is required. Such hands-free capability is typically provided by a headphone and speaker combination. But disadvantages of these combinations include the need for head size and microphone position adjustment when donning the headset, weight causing discomfort during prolonged use, and interference with corrective eyeglasses or other eye protection worn by the headset wearer. Other disadvantages include speakers, speaker cups, or ear canal inserts that block at least some ambient sound around the wearer. Such sound blocking is unacceptable in many situations, especially in an operating theater.
What is required is a device that allows medical personnel in particular, and other persons in general, to conduct hands-free communication. It is further desirable that such a device provide eye protection.
Speakers and a microphone are mounted on eyeglasses suitable for use in an operating theater or for other uses. In one embodiment an earstem of the eyeglasses is formed into a speaker support loop. A speaker is supported by the support loop to be positioned over the wearer""s external outer ear, but without touching the ear. In some embodiments the speaker is mounted in a speaker mount. The speaker mount is positioned in the support loop. In some cases the speaker mount rotates and/or slides in the support loop, thereby allowing the wearer to adjust the speaker position to be directly over the wearer""s ear canal. If a second speaker is similarly supported over the wearer""s opposite external outer ear, the wearer perceives the simultaneous sound output from both speakers significantly better than from a single speaker over one ear. Yet the gaps between the speakers and the ears allow the wearer to hear other external noise from various directions.
The microphone is mounted in the earstem or in a frame supporting one or more lenses in the eye protection portion. In some cases the microphone is directional and is oriented to selectively pick up the wearer""s voice. Multiple microphones provide enhanced directional pickup.
Speaker position with respect to the wearer""s ear is made adjustable. In one embodiment the speaker is placed in a speaker mount, and the speaker mount rotates within the support loop. The speaker is offset from the speaker mount""s axis of rotation, and hence the speaker moves with respect to the support loop as the mount rotates. In another embodiment the speaker mount slides inside the loop, thereby allowing another speaker position adjustment.
The eye protection portion includes one or more corrective or non-corrective lenses. Configuration of such lenses varies and includes eyeglass lenses of conventional design, goggles, and face shields. In some cases the lens or lenses are tinted to assist the wearer by, for example, blocking light the ultraviolet spectrum (e.g., 400-280 nm).
Some eyewear embodiments include electronics for wireless communication. In other embodiments the wearer carries a unit that includes a wireless transceiver. The eyewear and the transceiver are coupled by a cord that includes one or more electrical wires carrying signals between the wearer unit and the speaker and microphone in the eyewear. The electrical cord is configured as a neck strap to support the eyewear around the wearer""s neck when removed from the head.